The present invention is directed generally to tape measures, and more particularly to power return tape measures.
Modern tape measures (or “tape rules”) typically include a coiled tape that is spring-biased towards a retracted position. A housing generally surrounds and protects the tape and a retraction spring and includes an opening through which a distal end of the tape extends. Typically, the tape measure housing consists of two housing halves that are joined together by one or more screws. In addition, one of the housing halves typically includes an inwardly pointing integral post that provides an anchoring point for one end of the retraction spring. During assembly, the reel is placed over the post with the retraction spring engaged by the post, and the other housing half is then joined to the first housing half with blade winding reel captured therebetween. During use, the distal end of the tape blade is pulled away from the housing; when released, the spring pulls the tape blade back into the housing so that the tape returns to the retracted position. The retracted tape blade is typically wound on the reel that is in turn rotatably supported by the housing.
One aspect of tape measures that is considered by consumers is “blade standout,” which is the distance that the measuring blade may be extended out from the housing before it buckles (folds over). The general perception in the marketplace is that longer standout is more desirable, as it allows for the tape blade to span longer distances, such as between rafters of a house under construction.
While a number of approaches have been taken to increase standout, none have proven entirely satisfactory. As such, there remains a need for improved tape measure designs, particularly those that provide a greater standout than standard designs.